1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to devices for redirecting light from a camera flash unit, and more particularly to a reflector unit capable of adapting camera flash light output as to direction, scope, color and other features and more especially to producing a softer but wider light beam.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,909, discloses and teaches a new and improved photographic flash attachment, a light reflecting apparatus that is lightweight, flexible, easily attached and/or detached from a camera flash and conveniently stored in a rolled or folded configuration. The disclosed flash reflector is configured from a thin, flexible, planar polyurethane foam material, or any other suitable material, into an adjustable, generally concave configuration whereby adjusting the reflectors shape adjusts the power of the light it reflects to balance with the existing natural light or bounce off a ceiling thereby eliminating and/or reducing shadows about the photographic subject.
Petitjean, U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,545, discloses an illumination directing apparatus for use with photographic cameras having a lens and a flash, and including at least one reflecting member for reflecting light from the flash of the camera toward a subject to be photographed. The apparatus is configured so as to provide light directly from the flash (either diffused or not) as well as reflected light from the flash (either diffused or not) directed at the subject and essentially from respective sides of the lens of the camera to thereby provide more even illumination on the subject.
Kean, U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,264, discloses a photographic reflector to convert a forward-illuminating flash unit into one which produces reflected light or for use directly with a bounce-head flash unit. The reflector includes an internal reflective hood with an attachment so as to enable it to be secured to a flash unit. A mirror is provided which is angled between thirty degrees and sixty degrees inclusive with respect to a forward facing light-emitting surface of the flash unit when the reflector is secured thereto. In this way, the flash of light is directed upwardly by the mirror into the internally reflective hood so as to produce a reflected flash of light for illumination of a photographic subject.
Stephenson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,343, discloses a main light reflector supported for movement between a direct flash position for reflecting light output from a source of flash illumination directly towards a subject to be photographed and an indirect flash position for reflecting light output from the flash source onto a nearby surface and thence directly towards a subject to be photographed. A supplementary light reflector is supported for movement to a direct flash position for reflecting light output from the flash source directly towards a subject to be photographed. The supplementary reflector is moved to its direct flash position in response to movement of the main reflector to its indirect flash position, whereby combined direct and indirect illumination of a subject to be photographed can be achieved.
Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,104, discloses an apparatus for redirecting beams of light emanating from the flash of a camera so as to avoid the creation of “red-eye” in a photograph. The apparatus redirects the beams of lights so as to be distanced even further from the central axis of the camera lens. To provide the full effect of the flash, the apparatus redirects the beams of light in a direction parallel to the original direction the light beams travel off from the flash and to the central axis of the lens. The apparatus includes a main body which forms an enclosure with an inlet and outlet opening and is attached to the camera such that the inlet opening is aligned with and covers the camera's flash. The main body includes at least two reflective surfaces for redirecting the flash beam from a first direction to a second direction and then from the second direction to a third direction exiting the main body. The device can be releasably mounted to existing flash cameras (including pop-out flash members). It can also be built into new compact cameras and act as a sliding lens cover and power switch. With the built-in design, the flash of the camera can be directed either vertically or to one side of the camera and a built-in light shifter with single reflective surface is provided to redirect the light parallel and far removed from the central axis of the lens.
Crouse, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,333, discloses a reflective device for use with a source of flash illumination, and method, for providing indirect, or, simultaneous direct and indirect illumination of a scene to be photographed. A reflective member, interposed at an angle between the flash source and scene, intercepts flash illumination and reflectively redirects at least a percentage of it for indirect illumination. Reflective member passing means allow some flash illumination therethrough for simultaneous direct illumination, the amount being variable by regulating means such as movable shutters or polarizer sheets mounted on the reflective member. Means are provided for varying the angle of interposition of and for rotating the reflective member. Mounting means for mounting reflective members onto flash units accommodate various removable reflective members.
Sloop, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,170, discloses an apparatus for use with a camera and flash unit to provide diffused light, including a support frame for holding a flash unit so it emits light upwardly, and for holding a reflector screen above the flash unit and facing forwardly and downwardly to reflect light from the flash unit in a largely forward direction. The reflector screen includes a sheet of flexible reflective material and a resilient wire reflector frame for holding the reflective sheet taut and for mounting it on the support frame.
Blizzard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,586, discloses a bounce light beam deflector for flash and strobe lights.
The related art described above discloses camera accessories capable of expanding a flash beam, of redirecting a flash beam and of softening a flash beam. However, the prior art fails to disclose a reflector system that may be integrated with a hot or cold camera shoe to place reflectors in an optimal position for greatly broadening the flash light beam, changing its color, intensity, redirecting its path and other adjustments and lighting effects. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.